The Simpsons Movie II
The Simpsons Movie II is the sequel to "''The Simpsons Movie". It is sometimes taglined "'''2011 Special Edition revamp!". Plot Intro The movie starts off with the usual 20th Century fox Intro, with a twist thanks to the Simpsons' new roomie and Homer's newest best friend Fixer (humming the tune, then echoed with instruments). Then a screen purposely smaller than the screen of the viewers, and an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon. Itchy and Scratchy land on the moon. Itchy stabs Scratchy with a flagpole and abandons Scratchy. Back on Earth, Itchy becomes a hero through lying about Scratchy's death and eventually he becomes the President. In his office he sees Scratchy is still alive and holding up a sign that says "I'm telling." Itchy ponders on what to do and eventually decides to commence an "accidental" nuclear launch, launching hundreds of nuclear missiles at the moon. Scratchy screams, allowing himself to swallow the missiles. After his stomach is full, the last missile stops at the stomach and takes a boot out of the tip and kicks Scratchy. Scratchy then explodes. The entire scene is revealed to be a movie that the Simpsons family and Fixer and many residents from Springfield are watching in a theatre. Homer and Fixer stand up calling the movie "boring", and announce that "everybody in the theatre is a giant sucker because they can watch the TV show at home for free, and then points at the viewer, breaking the fourth wall, and yell, "Especially YOU!"" The Simpsons opening intro then commences, except that instead of just the Simpsons title floating towards the viewer through the clouds, Professor Frink flies by on a flying bike with a banner attached, with the word "MOVIE" inscribed on it, forming the movie title. The screen then expands after Frink says "Movie...on the big screen." The camera then flies through Springfield, showing Waylon Smithers brushing Montgomery Burns' teeth, Apu changing the expiration date on a milk carton from 2006 to 2008, Martin Prince getting flagpoled by Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney, Bart's chalkboard gag, "I will not illegally download this movie", and finally Green Day playing (for 3 hours straight) at a concert at Lake Springfield at night. As they finish their song (The Simpsons Theme with a rock twist) they try to talk about the environment, which annoys the audience and prompts the audience to throw trash at the band. The pollution in the water dissolve the barge floating on the lake that Green Day is playing on and it sinks, killing them. Main Plot: Yellow Harvest At the church service the next day, there is a brief tribute to the passing of Green Day, the most recent band to die in Springfield, which the Simpsons and Fixer are late for. After the parishioners overhear Fixer's rants about going to Church, Reverend Timothy Lovejoy is up to the prayers of the faithful. First Ned told the Reverend that he had to confess to a "modest sense of pride to our community" (Although Fixer hoped that Flanders would confess to not being straight), although Lovejoy then amends his statement to exclude Flanders this time around before Flanders could mention it. Grampa is suddenly possessed and begins to scream of a coming disaster foreshadowing the events on the film, involving the following: a twisted tail, a thousand eyes, trapped forever and "Eeeepa". This leads Marge to believe that God is sending them a message warning them about a future catastrophe (and is ultimately correct). Later that day, Homer and Fixer do some chores, including the removal of a hornets nest (which Fixer places inside the mailbox of the Flanders, much to the delight of Homer) and the fixing a sinkhole in the backyard (which Homer covers with a sandbox, and then Fixer uses Maggie as a makeshift plug when that didn't work). After an unsuccessful attempt to fix the roof, Homer, Fixer and Bart play a game of dare. Fixer dares Bart to climb the TV Antenna, and although Bart succeeds rather easily, Homer shakes the antenna while declaring "earthquake!", causing him nearly fall off the house, and then hanging on for dear life as Fixer shakes the gutters after declaring "aftershock!", though he has fun doing so. After Bart shoots at Homer with a BB gun while Homer carries a load of bricks, Fixer dares Bart to skateboard all the way to Krusty Burger to collect some burgers, fries and ketchup packets, and come back naked. Bart refuses at first, but then does so after Homer threatens to call him a "chicken" for life. His nudity was noticed by many people. Chief Wiggum chases him on a patrol car, who disables his skateboard. He leaves Bart handcuffed to a pole, as Nelson began laughing at him till sundown. Homer and Fixer then arrive, but blame everything on Bart after hearing that he would have to take a parenting course if he admitted that he dared Bart. Fixer then gets Bart new clothes, but accidently forgot to bring pants. Walking into Krusty Burger, Ned Flanders shows fatherly compassion towards Bart by providing him pants. Before Bart could display his anger at Homer, Fixer adopts a pig as a pet when Krusty the Clown orders it to be killed shortly after taping a commercial nearby. Fixer then leaves Homer and Bart at Krusty Burger, after sucessfully snatching some burgers and fries, but fails to get ketchup packets. Meanwhile, while Lisa tries to get signatures for a petition to clean up Lake Springfield (unsuccessfully), She meets an Irish boy named Colin, who is doing exactly the same thing as Lisa. Colin just moved in and his father is a musician (Lisa thought it was Bono but Colin refutes her). Lisa starts to develop a crush on Colin after finding out that he can play four different instruments. Marge obtains cell phone footage of Grampa's outburst at Church recorded by Comic Book Guy in exchange for giving Comic Book Guy some long johns. Fixer becomes confused at the meaning of "Eeepa", which Comic Book Guy responded, "I believe that's the sound Green Lantern made, when Sinestro threw him into a vat of acid". When Homer Simpson shows Marge his new pig, Marge remembers what Grampa Simpson said about a "twisted tail" and pleads for Homer to bring it away. However, Fixer wins her over by showing her that the pig can imitate her squeal and his belching. Bart is stuck outside feeling alone, while his dad, Homer, ignores him over Spider Pig/Harry Plopper. This prompts Bart to angrily aim his slingshot at Homer, but Ned Flanders calms him down, offering Bart to go fishing with him. Bart felt after some thought that it was probably a good idea, especially as the only time he went fishing with his dad, Fixer ended up using a bug-zapper to in essence cheat in fishing, as well as being electrified as a result of fishing. While fishing, Bart accidentally let go of Flander's best rod. To his surprise, however, Flanders doesn't even strangle him (he instinctively started choking himself before realizing that Flanders wasn't strangling him.) and starts to develop a father and son bond with him. Lisa and Colin combine their efforts to give a presentation called "An Irritating Truth" at Town Hall. But because the average Springfielder could care less about the environment, and namely seemed to miss the overall point anyways, such as when she accidentally focused on her crush on Colin and when her moving platform briefly malfunctioned before she could get it to the height needed to demonstrate her point, she reveals that she put the lake water in their drinking glasses, causing everyone to spit out the water they just drank. The tactic is successful, Mayor Quimby declares a state of emergency, and the entire townspeople tidies Lake Springfield. Mayor Quimby proves the effectiveness of their "idiot proof" barrier by telling Cletus to try dumping a dead possum in the lake only to walk into the concrete barricade. Marge realizes Homer named the pig "Spider-Pig" and he keeps the pig's (and his own) waste in a silo, which horrifies Marge, who tells Fixer to dispose of it safely. She even encourages him to take Spider-Pig with him, but he states that Homer has renamed him "Harry Plopper". While waiting in a queue at the waste disposal plant, Fixer is told by Homer that Lard Lad Donuts has been shut down for health violations and that they are giving away free donuts. Fixer decides on a quicker means of disposal and drives to the lake, ignoring the no dumping signs (as well as running over Hans Moleman who was carrying a "You Suck!" sign) and smashing through the concrete barrier with no damage to the car whatsoever, and dumps the silo into the wonderfully clean lake, causing it to become heavily re-polluted almost instantly. Shortly a squirrel dives in while attempting to escape a Raccoon that was trying to hunt it down, and is severely mutated, giving it "a thousand eyes", another part of Grampa Simpsons's prophetical vision. Nearby, Flanders and Bart bond during a hike and discover the mutated squirrel (To which Ned thought was part of God's design), which is then captured by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), although the representatives of the EPA also warn Bart (who was attempting to poke its eyes out) that any more eyepoking would have become a felony. Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, tells President Schwarzenegger that Springfield is so polluted that the government must take drastic action. He provides Schwarzenegger with five options and he picks option 3 at random without looking, saying he was elected to "lead, not to read". Option 3 was to trap the entire towns of Springfield and Minneapolis, Minnesota under a gigantic dome. A hundred helicopters hoist the dome over the town and places it upon Springfield and Minneapolis (flattening a man in the process), much to the horror of the Simpsons, Fixer and the inhabitants of Springfield. Marge sees the words EPA on the side of the helicopter and realizes that Grampa's prophecy has come true. After several futile attempts to crack the dome by the Springfield Police Department and Sideshow Mel, Russ Cargill appears on a gigantic television screen and explains to the citizens of Springfield that their lake has become extremely polluted and to prevent the pollution from spreading out of Springfield to Minneapolis, they trapped them under the dome, removing Springfield from the state map in the process (showing a picture of a man using a sat nav telling him "–" is up ahead). Though Lisa states that they've cleaned up, Cargill throws back that someone did not get the message. Kent Brockman calls the incident "Trappuccino", and reports the shortage of supplies like gasoline, air, and Botox (to which, after making this statement, his face disfigures, and then Brockman has to pause for a moment before he attaches a chip clip onto himself to regain his stern face). The swallows being devoured by cats on their return to Springfield, and the ad for "Dome Depot" is now the result of their entrapment. Marge claims to see Maggie on the other side of the dome, but when she brings Homer, Maggie is inside. When they're not looking, Maggie goes into the sinkhole that Homer covered with the sandbox and ends up of the other side, and then back. The members of the Springfield Police Department Clancy Wiggum in association with Eddie and Lou soon find the pig waste silo in the lake, with the words "Please return to Homer Simpson, No Reward" written on the side. Fixer and Marge see a live news broadcast of the discovery, and Marge chides Homer over the fact that he did NOT listen to her after she warns him, but Fixer simply says that "nobody watches the channel anyway". Contray to his belief, within seconds, a massive angry mob approaches the Simpson's home intending to kill Homer (formed mainly by Kent Brockman's encouragement of forming a vigilante mob in retribution as it would "have results"). Fixer fears that The Mob will go after his new stepfamily but the mob interjects that they just want Homer, and even Grampa is in it. Ned tells Bart and his family to crawl on a plank to his house, but Spider Pig/Harry Plopper pushes the plank off the windowsill, causing the family to fall down. Fixer and Homer land on a barbecue and, despite the situation, eat half a shrimp and say their luck is beginning to turn. The family run to their car, but Fixer runs back into the flaming house to get Homer and Marge's Wedding Video (and grab a few snacks), and escapes to the automobile, but their escape is futile as Snake Jailbird and the others pick up their car and move it towards the backyard. The mob has prepared a noose for every member of the Simpsons family, including Maggie (Maggie's noose has a red pacifier attached) but except Fixer (they sentence him to the guillotine) despite the fact that they said they only wanted Homer. The family manages to escape onto the treehouse by climbing on the nooses, but Homer gets stuck on one of them. Homer attempts to apologize to the crowd but is responded with a hit from the non-sharp end of a powersaw. Otto Mann chains his schoolbus to the treehouse and attempts to pull it down. The family barely escapes when Maggie shows them an escape route through the sinkhole in the sandbox. Homer due to his size gets trapped in the sinkhole, but eventually goes through, but not before getting his head clawed by the mob. Chief Wiggum, Lou and Eddie shoot at the sandbox, but in the process causing the sinkhole to grow. The townspeople flee the area as the sinkhole devours the Simpson's house, including the car, the treehouse and even Santa's Little Helper's doghouse. As the Simpsons look solemnly at the remains of their house, Fixer sees his girlfriend Tonya Baxter next to the dome. She tries to play Fixer a song on her guitar but Fixer couldn't hear her, so she writes the notes of the song onto the dome instead. Fixer shares a moment with Tonya but Lisa interrupts and rants "Fixer has a girlfriend!". He then punches her in the face and then is forced to flee with his stepfamily as Russ Cargill and his men arrive. Russ Cargill, now mad with power, is determined to keep anyone from getting out of the dome and to get the Simpsons and "Fixer Simpson" back in. On the Run While hiding from the EPA in Red Rash Inn (as well as having a very close call from being caught by two policemen who actually arrived at the Inn to make out), Fixer catches Lisa drinking whiskey to "drown her sorrows" and Bart announces that he misses Ned Flanders before passing out with Lisa. The family later confront Homer, demanding to know why he dumped the silo into the lake. Homer admits that he never thought about his decision and apologizes to the family. To make it up, he presents them a solution which he had prepared for if he ever screwed up so badly: he proposes that the entire family move to Alaska. While Marge is hesitant at first, Homer eventually manages to get her to follow him. The next day, the family is at a carnival, where a carny is offering his truck to someone if they can ride a motorcycle in a spherical cage once, for three tries. However, three times Fixer fails, so the carny gives him another try, just to see him get hurt. Lisa advises her stepbrother to not stop when he reaches the top, enabling him to win. As the Simpsons drive off in their new truck, the carny's Siamese wives aren't very happy because the carny had forgotten that he had to take his wives on vacation. While stopping for gas, Marge is eventually very proud of Bart for being sober, which he proves by knocking a hot dog out of Homer's hand with his slingshot. Fixer tries to tell Bart to give Homer another chance, but is cut off when he sees a wanted poster showing them. Marge distracts the clerk, while Bart draws over the poster to match a similar looking family who had just walked in. Meanwhile back in Springfield, power outages plague the surviving populance. In Burns Manor, Fixer's friend Stephanie, Julius Hibbert, Clancy Wiggum, and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon asked Waylon Smithers and Mr. Burns for electricity. Burns asks for good reasons to do so, or he will release the hounds. Hibbert and Wiggum want to help patients at the hospital and fry prisoners respectively, but Stephanie and Apu try reasoning with Burns, only to realize they said the wrong thing. The Simpsons family make it to Alaska, and they get a new house, deciding to rebuild their lives there. Homer and Marge have a private moment of intimacy while getting snowed in (thanks to Fixer, who causes an avalanche by clapping repeatedly outside.) In Springfield, the situation deteriorates even further. The townspeople are about to reach the breaking point after running low on supplies, no electricity, and being cut off from the outside air for 93 days. The Springfield Book Club, led by Helen Lovejoy, discusses "Tuesdays with Morrie" repeatedly since they have no new books. Cookie Kwan, Lindsay Naegle, Bernice Hibbert, Luann Van Houten and the others complain, and the discussion ends with Lindsay Naegle throwing her book at Helen. The book instead flies out the window and knocks out the coffee and water machines inside the Church at an alcoholics anonymous meeting. Fixer's friend Charlie Barnes and Barney Gumble finally snap and run out to make a futile attempt to crack the dome, followed by the rest of the Springfieldians, using everything from battering rams and jackhammers to shovels and boxing gloves. This is witnessed by Russ Cargill from a security camera who tells the President that they can't keep Springfield in this state forever. If they get out, then the world will know, which would mean bureaucratic investigations. Cargill asks the President to choose another plan out of five, but this time manipulates him to choose Option 4: Blow Up Springfield and Minneapolis. Saving Springfield and Minneapolis In Alaska, the family is peacefully rebuilding their lives until one night they see a commercial with Tom Hanks about the "New Grand Canyons" being built, to be located east of Shelbyville, south of Sauk Rapids and south of Capital City and St. Paul. This happens to be where Springfield and Minneapolis are located. Marge and the kids decide that they must save Springfield, but Homer and Fixer refuse to help the town that tried to kill them, even after Marge repeats the same line that he used to convince her to move to Alaska and stubbornly distances themselves from their family once again, even after Bart calls them a bad father and stepbrother. They leave the house to play a "Grand Theft Walrus" arcade game at Eski-Moe's Bar and return to the house the next day, only to discover that Marge left a video tape. She has left with the kids to save Springfield and to prove she has ended their marriage, she taped over their wedding video. Homer and Fixer are left heartbroken and run out to find their family, only to be mauled by a polar bear. It is chased off by an Inuit shaman, who drags Homer and Fixer to her hut. She tells Fixer that he must have an epiphany and begins the art of throat singing. Fixer then enters a dreamworld, trying to find the right epiphany but is slapped, punched and kicked by "epiphitrees". When they pull his body apart, Fixer realizes that he cannot survive without others, and must save Springfield, Minneapolis and his families. He and Homer begin a long journey home, from driving a train of sled dogs, who attack and leave them when they started to rest, before walking. They start to lose hope, until the northern lights turn into the shaman, who points the direction of Springfield with her breasts. Meanwhile, Marge, Lisa, Maggie and Bart arrive at a Seattle train station to inform the world of the EPA's plot. Unknowingly, they are overheard by a robotic drone, used by the National Security Agency to spy on people's conversation and are immediately arrested by Cargill upon arrival. Homer and Fixer get closer to Springfield, able to see the dome. While observing it (using imaginary and realistic binoculars that somehow work), they hear saxophone music coming from an armored van. Homer realizes that his family is inside, and Fixer tries to rescue them by knocking the truck over with a wrecking ball. Unfortunately, the plan doesn't work, and he gets hit by the wrecking ball painfully. Bart tries to break his handcuffs but the truck drivers fill the compartment with tranquilizer gas, knocking the family out. The Simpsons (minus Homer and Fixer) wake up to find themselves back in Springfield, now in ruins. They find Moe Syzlak, who is dressed in a bathrobe, a traffic cone and bullets and has become self-proclaimed Emperor of Springfield (although his leadership was unsuccessfully challenged by Charlie and Barney). Just then, Russ Cargill reappears on the giant screen, and announces to the people of Springfield that placing the dome over Springfield was a mistake, and the government has commenced Operation Soaring Eagle, an ill named plan which involves killing them all. A helicopter arrives and opens a hole at the top of the dome, lowering a small but powerful bomb, timed at 15 minutes. As the Springfieldians panic and find cover, the family realises that they still miss Homer and Fixer with Bart stating "Fixer's big fat stomach could shield us all". In order to save his family, Homer disguises himself as General Mariott Suites and knocks out a guard guarding the site. Fixer grabs a tube of superglue, which Homer applies to each hand and climbs the dome himself while Fixer uses a jetpack. Carl tells everyone to climb the rope to safety while Cletus distracts him with his thumb. Unfortunately, Homer and Fixer descend down the helicopter rope, knocking the escaping town people and bomb off the rope. The fall of the bomb freezes its timer in the process. Fixer is upset when Bart disowns him for this and accidentally kicks down the bomb, which not only reactivates it but halves its time limit, resulting in him being berated by the townspeople again. Bart finds Ned and his sons, Rod and Todd Flanders inside the Church. Bart wants to be part of Ned's Family, due to Homer's negligence towards him, and Ned decides to accept him, though Rod and Todd try to warn him not to. Fixer sees Tonya behind the ruins of a building and tries to get to her, but accidentally hits a tree. One of the tree's leaves point towards a motorbike. Knowing what he has to do, he rides the motorbike and grabs the bomb, determined to save Springfield and Minneapolis. Before he does so, he finds Charlie at Moe's Tavern, and Bart and the Flanders at the Church. Bart reconciles with Fixer after Charlie offers to let Bart hold the bomb, and they cycle up the side of the dome. While cycling around the dome the same way he did at the carnival weeks ago, Fixer is about to realize his family's cycle of negligence between the relationship of stepson, best friend and son only to be interrupted by Marge to "just throw the god-dang bomb". When Fixer reaches the top, Bart throws the bomb through the hole, mere seconds before it detonates. The explosion cracks the dome, and Fixer, Charlie, and Bart manage to ride down from the falling pieces of the Springfield dome to the slope of Springfield Gorge, managing to make it over. The domes shatter completely into tiny harmless pieces, and everyone is saved. While looking at the now domeless Springfield and Minneapolis, an enraged Cargill appears, deciding to learn the three things that Harvard doesn't teach: how to cope with defeat, how to eat healthy and how to handle a shotgun, by killing Fixer, Charlie and Bart, only to be knocked out by Maggie. Lisa is told by Milhouse that Colin died when they were away only for him to appear afterwards. The town praises Fixer, who rides off with Tonya on the motorbike into the sunset and intimately kiss each other. Fixer then proposes to Tonya, and she says yes. The film ends with everyone rebuilding the Simpsons house and restoring things back to the way they were. Credits The credits come to a pause, where we see Smithers with Mr. Burns in his looted manor, and the depressed millionaire suggests that suicide for Waylon Smithers might cheer him up sometime. The credits briefly pause again, when we see Tim Allen asking the audience that if they see him in real life, to leave him be. Season 24 The movie is the start-up of [[The Simpsons: Season 24|'''''The Simpsons: Season 24]].